Red
by Ratna Asami
Summary: Sekilas, semua hal dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke tampak biasa, seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hanya saja, warna pada mata kirinya berbeda, ia berwarna... merah. Hal itu membuatnya terkucilkan, sekaligus menimbulkan ketertarikan sendiri bagi beberapa orang. Tak terkecuali gadis itu.../"kenapa kau mendekatiku?"/"Hanya ingin berteman."/"warnanya merah sempurna... Sasuke-kun."
RED

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Me

SasuSaku, OS.

typo (s) OOC, gaje, aneh, maksa, dan kesalahan lain.

RnR^^

Ittadakimasu~

 **Summary : sekilas, semua hal dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke tampak biasa, seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hanya saja, warna pada mata kirinya berbeda, ia berwarna... merah. Hal itu membuatnya terkucilkan, sekaligus menimbulkan ketertarikan sendiri bagi beberapa orang. Tak terkecuali gadis itu.../"kenapa kau mendekatiku?"/"Hanya ingin berteman."/"warnanya merah sempurna... Sasuke-kun."**

~oOo~

Gelap, gelap, gelap. Itulah hal pertama yang akan kalian temukan jika mengunjungi apartemen kecil milik pemuda itu. Pemuda yang belum lama ini menjadi buah bibir orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi, jika ia dibicarakan, bukan berarti ia terkenal dan banyak orang yang menyukainya. Tidak, sama sekali. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Selama 23 tahun hidup dalam kesendirian. Akibat dari warna kirinya yang berbeda.

Orang tuanya mati dibunuh karena dianggap melahirkan iblis. Itu juga. Akibat dari warna mata kirinya yang berbeda. Kakaknya bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan cemoohan orang. Lagi-lagi. Akibat dari warna mata kirinya yang berbeda.

Ia benci, ia benci mata ini. Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan seperti ini? Apa karena kutukan? Kenapa Dewa begitu tidak adil padanya? Pertanyaan itu seakan menjadi mantra yang terus diratapinya setiap hari. Tapi Sasuke tahu, tidak ada gunanya meratapi hal yang sudah terjadi. Toh sekarang dia sudah terlalu terbiasa menjalani hidupnya seperti ini.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya melamun, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kulkas miliknya. Ia membuka pintu kulkas perlahan, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa di dalamnya.

"Sudah habis." Ia bergumam pelan. Kemudian menghela napas dan mengambil jaket hitam miliknya. Hari ini ia harus keluar untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanannya untuk sebulan. Sesuata yang sangat menyebalkan untuk dilakukan.

Ya, sangat menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan menerima tatapan takut semua orang, sangat menyebalkan mendengar cemoohan semua orang. Dan... sangat menyebalkan, jika ia harus keluar dan melihat dunia yang kejam. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena hal seperti itu. Asal ia bisa terus hidup seperti pesan orang tuanya, ia tidak apa-apa jika harus menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Ia juga tidak membutuhkan orang-orang munafik dari dunia yang mengerikan. Sasuke mengenakan tudung jaketnya, keluar dari apartemennya dan menguncinya.

~oOo~

"Hei, hei, minggir, monster itu mau membayar."

"Ah, iya. Sebaiknya aku minggir jika tidak ingin dikutuk."

"Hei, biarkan dia membayar dulu agar dia segera pergi dari sini."

"Kyaaa! A-aku tidak mau dikutuk!"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Respon seperti itu bukan hal baru baginya. Tapi sepertinya, ia belum benar-benar bisa tenang mendengar semua kata-kata itu. Hatinya masih terasa sakit, seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Antrean di meja kasir yang tadinya mengular, kini bersih. Menyisakan Sasuke dengan keranjang belanjanya. Ia mengangkat keranjangnya dan menaruhnya di depan kasir. Kasir yang berambut merah muda itu segera menghitung barang belanjaan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri memperhatikan kasir cantik itu. Sepertinya ia orang yang berbeda dari wanita bulan lalu. Gadis itu mendongak, tidak sengaja manik klorofil sang gadis bertabrakan dengan kedua manik mata Sasuke yang berbeda warna. Spontan Sasuke menunduk, takut-takut jika gadis itu berteriak atau berlari keluar seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya.

"Semuanya dua ribu yen."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar suara gadis itu. Hanya respon biasa, tidak seperti , ia tidak harus menjadi pusat perhatian kali ini. Sasuke memberikan uang miliknya dan buru-buru menenteng kantong belanjanya kemudian meninggalkan supermarket itu.

~oOo~

"Tuan! Tunggu! Uangmu kelebihan!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik, kemudian menemukan sosok kasir supermarket pink itu berlari ke arahnya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya yang lebar lengkap dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Haah... hah... syukurlah kau berhenti, hahh... hahh..."

Gadis itu menekuk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Sasuke bisa melihat kalau tangan kanan gadis itu menggenggam uang seribu yen, yang ia pikir itu miliknya. Setelah menstabilkan deru nafasnya, gadis itu mendongak dan memberikan uang itu pada Sasuke, "Kau memberiku tiga ribu yen, padahal belanjaanmu hanya dua ribu yen."

"Hn. Terima Kasih."

Tanpa ingin berbasa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan gadis itu sebelum tangan gadis kasir itu meraih lengan Sasuke. Membuatnya otomatis berhenti.

"Tunggu, kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Sasuke menjawab, "Hn. Kenapa kau mendekatiku?"

"Hanya ingin berteman." Jawab gadis itu, membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke spontan berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jangan bercanda!'. Gadis itu terkikik setelah melihat sorot tidak yakin dari mata Sasuke, "Sungguh. Aku pikir kau orang yang baik, tidak seperti yang mereka katakan."

Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, Sasuke sudah larut dalam ketulusan senyum dan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari manik hijau sang gadis.

~oOo~

"Maaf terlambat Sasuke _-kun_."

Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lelaki itu. Mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama, danau di pinggir kota. Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk 'berteman' dengan Sakura. Sejak saat itu, ia mengenal seseorang bernama Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura, bekerja sebagai kasir di supermarket dan tinggal tidak jauh dari apartemen Sasuke. Hanya itu yang pemuda itu ketahui dari gadis berambut mencolok itu. Sasuke tidak butuh seluk beluk tentang Sakura selama gadis itu masih memegang janjinya. "Kita akan selalu bersama, Sasuke dan Sakura." Janji itu. Janji yang membuat Sasuke percaya sepenuhnya bahwa tiap penggal kata yang diucapkan gadis itu, ia bisa mempercayainya sepenuhnya.

Seperti hari ini, Sakura terlambat beberapa menit dari perjanjian mereka. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak berpikir untuk menanyakan alasan keterlambatan Sakura. Baginya, Sakura hadir di sisinya dan menemaninya, itu sudah cukup.

"Oh ya. Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Sakura memecah keheningan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik pohon dengan wajah sumringah. Sebuah kanvas? Sejak kapan Sakura meletakkannya di sana? Dan... kanvas itu bergambar wajah Sasuke dengan senyuman tipisnya. Digambar dengan begitu detail dan penuh perasaan.

"Lihat! Bagus 'kan? Aku membuatnya untukmu." Sakura berseru senang, kemudian kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura menaruh kanvas itu di pangkuannya. Jemari lentiknya menari diatas kanvas itu, dengan senyum lembut terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Aku melukisnya dengan membayangkan saat-saat aku bersama Sasuke _-kun_." Sasuke ikut tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, kemudian melarikannya hingga berhenti di bagian mata kirinya. Di sana kosong.

"Kenapa kosong?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku... hanya tidak tahu warnanya. Warnanya berbeda, " Sakura kemudian melarikan jarinya ke bawah manik merah Sasuke, "Warnanya merah sempurna... Sasuke- _kun_."

~oOo~

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke menekan bel apartemen Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Setelah Sakura mengiriminya pesan tadi malam, perasaannya membuncah. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke rumah 'teman'. Setelah menekan bel untuk yang ke-dua belas kali namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan membuka pintu, Sasuke memberanikan diri memutar kenop pintu.

Ceklekk!

Tidak dikunci!

Sasuke berjalan perlahan memasuki apartemen Sakura. Gelap. Kenapa Sakura tidak menyalakan lampu? Apa dia juga suka gelap seperti dirinya?

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke bergema. Ia menyusuri ruang demi ruang, mencari sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah membuat janji padanya. Sesampainya ia di dapur, akhirnya ia menemukan gadis itu. Duduk di depan kanvas dengan gambar dirinya. Masih tanpa mata kiri.

"Sakura?"

Sakura berjengit, kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke. Tidak biasanya, gadis itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Dan sesuatu yang mengkilap tergenggam di tangan kanan Sakura. Terlalu gelap, hingga Sasuke tidak mengetahui benda apa itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura menerjangnya, memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menegang, terlalu terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukan Sakura. Pertama, karena gadis itu memeluknya. Kedua, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi jujur, hati pemuda itu menghangat mendengar dua kata itu.

"Ya, aku juga."

Dapat dirasakan pelukan Sakura mengerat. Dan detik berikutnya, hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

'JLEB!'

Logam dingin itu menusuk perut Sasuke, mengucurkan cairan merah pekat. Sementara Sakura tak bergeming, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, dengan tubuh kecilnya yang mampu menopang tubuh kekar Sasuke yang mulai melemah.

"Kenapa... Sakura?" Pertanyaan itulah yang sukses meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mengerang menahan sakit di perutnya, juga hatinya. Sakura, gadis yang ia percayai dengan janjinya dan senyum tulusnya sekarang mengkhianatinya. Ia... dikhianati lagi.

'JLEBB!' 'JLEBB!' 'JLEBB!'

Tusukan-tusukan itu Sakura lancarkan dengan ringan. Pisau yang kini berlumuran darah itu terus bertambah pekat. Terus menari diatas tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian tubuh Sakura lunglai, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh tanpa nyawa.

~oOo~

Gadis itu, Sakura. Kembali duduk di depan kanvas bergambar wajah orang yang dicintainya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, mata kiri di gambar itu telah berwarna. Warna darah dari kuas yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Sakura. Bukan, itu bukan tinta. Itu darah, darah orang yang sangat dicintai Sakura.

Ya, benar. Sasuke sudah mati. Di tangan Sakura sendiri. Hanya ini, hanya ini jalan agar Sasuke tidak merasakan penderitaan yang dihujankan orang-orang kepadanya. Dan dengan ini, Sakura juga tidak perlu menerima fitnah dan cemoohan yang membuatnya gila.

Ia gila sekarang!

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian tertawa mengerikan. Juga dengan liquid bening yang tanpa ia sadari telah mengalir deras di kedua matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, akibat dari tawa... dan tangisnya. Ia memandang mata kiri Sasuke di gambarnya.

"Warnanya merah sempurna... Sasuke _-kun_."

END~

 **A/N**

 **Akhirnya memutuskan publish ini dulu, ini sebenernya fic udah awal tahun tapi yah, baru sempert publish sekarang.**

 **btw, sata baru di ffn. anime lovers, pair fav. SasuSaku, GrUvia, Houtarou x Eru.**

 **hehe, segitu aja perkenalannya.**

 **Mohon bantuannya dan RnR ya^^**


End file.
